A semiconductor chip (or die) may be packaged prior to distribution. Packaging a semiconductor chip (or die) may include encapsulating the semiconductor chip in a material, and may further include providing an interface (e.g. an electrical interface) to the encapsulated semiconductor chip (which may also be referred to as a semiconductor chip package).
As the demand for functional integration of semiconductor chip packages grows, the semiconductor chip package may be integrated with at least one electronic device (e.g. a surface-mount device (SMD) component, microelectromechanical systems device, passive device, active device, etc.). The integration of the at least one electronic device and the semiconductor chip package may include forming an electrical connection between the at least one electronic device (e.g. SMD component) and the semiconductor chip package.
Minimizing a length of the electrical connection between the at least one electronic device and the semiconductor chip package may provide a reliable electrical connection that may have good electrical performance (e.g. lower resistance and/or capacity and/or inductivity). Whilst such characteristics of the electrical connection between the at least one electronic device and the semiconductor chip package may be desirable, a size (e.g. a height and/or a thickness) of the at least one electronic device may prevent the shortest possible electrical connection between the at least one electronic device and the semiconductor chip package from being formed. Accordingly, new ways of integrating a semiconductor chip package with an electronic device may be needed.